Star Trek Voyager: Times Two
by Captain Kathryn E. Janeway
Summary: This story is set seven months after the Voyager episode "Counterpoint". It is a continuation of that story so it is best advised you watch it to know what is going on. This is just the begging of the story, my edit to it will be it's continuation.


**Star Trek Voyager:**

"**TIMES TWO"**

The candle on the made up table for dinner went about its business, living out its life flickering away with _Voyager's _two command officers sitting on either side of it. "Long range sensors have picked up…" The fairly dark, handsome man who went by the name of Chakotay began to report. Kathryn Janeway, Captain of Voyager looked at him, her eyes just getting passed the rim of her Coffee cup as she had began to drink. She went on to look at him and felt the silence growing old; this implied to her that he wanted her to say something. He looked down and this was either bad news or for some reason he just felt uneasy in telling her what was going on, she placed her Coffee cup down in its rightful place on the table and went on to speak. "Is this a new game you've devised Commander? Guess the report?" She smiled a little at her innocence. "What is it?"

Chakotay moved around a little in his chair moving his gaze from Kathryn, moments later he then regained his previous look. "Sensors have picked up a Devore ship, a few million kilometres of our port bow. It's headed for Voyager." Upon hearing this, Kathryn didn't know whether she should smile or whether she should contact the bridge and order for them to get Voyager out of this space as fast as possible. "Well we have no reason to be concerned, we're out of their territory they have no jurisdiction of what goes on in this sector." Janeway noted calmly. "Well they must want something, hence there following us." Chakotay said cautiously, his tone catching Kathryn's desperate attention. _What did they want? Why is Voyager such a key target to these people? _She thought to herself, the same questions going round in her head, she wanted answers and somehow she knew she was going to get them. The Devore weren't exactly the most co-operative of species, the Devore were a species that were quite hidden in the respect that they didn't really want to learn about others. By the tone in Chakotay's voice the middle aged Captain knew that it was the Imperium that was en route to Voyager. Worry was written on the Commander's face, Janeway slowly rose from her chair and moved round to Chakotay's side of the table, she put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked in a gentle almost whisper. "I'm no telepath Captain but then again I might just have a good memory and remember what the Devore did to Voyager seven months ago. I'm not usually to judge a situation straight off but I think you should be on your guard Kathryn." Kathryn's lips allowed a smile; she put her hand on Chakotay's face and kept it there for a few moments "Always looking out for your Captain." She announced proudly. Chakotay sipped his Coffee and looked into Kathryn's eyes. "What type of a first officer would I be if I didn't?"

On the bridge everyone manned their stations as they carried out their daily duties. The bridge was pleasantly quiet, the only sound coming from that of the consoles beeping as their buttons were pressed and the calm hum of the engines. Harry Kim the hardworking, skilled, loveable Ensign looked over his console as it started to beep repeatedly. Before she could ask for a report the young Ensign started. "Captain, the Devore ship is right off our port bow…There hailing us."

Kathryn pursed her lips and glared into the viewscreen. "Put it on screen." She ordered. The image of a man replaced that of the lonesome stars in the vast ocean of space, the vast ocean of the great unknown as others might put it. The man was familiar, he was handsome too or at least that's what Voyager's Captain thought or at least had thought. "Captain Janeway. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." The man spoke softly, as soft as what the Captain remembered. It was now her turn, how did she respond? Seconds later she had decided, she decided that she was going to be a little harsher in her way of addressing the Devore inspector. "I wish I could say the pleasure was all mine Inspector Kashyk…"

"No." He interrupted raising his hand indicating he wanted her to cease what she was saying. "Please, just Kashyk, I never cared much for titles as you well know and please the pleasure was all mine." Silence, nothing but silence fell between both those on the bridge of Voyager and Kashyk. What seemed like an eternity to Janeway, seconds later Tom Paris, the mousy haired, jokester of the crew, Chief helmsman of Voyager turned in his chair, moving his gaze from both that of the bridge crew and Kashyk as he spoke up. "And they say silence is golden…I understand why now." The intensity of the situation seemed not only to bring silence but also seemed to have sucked the sense of humour out into space. Chakotay took Tom's joke as an icebreaker so to speak "Kashyk. Something tells me that you didn't just follow us and then call us on our doorstep just to reminisce."

Kashyk dropped his gaze on Chakotay and then returned it to Kathryn. "Well, Captain it looks like you've trained your crew just to be like you."

Kathryn shook her head as she pulled herself out of her seat and swiftly moved into the centre of the bridge, when she got there she gripped a hold of the metal railing that was situated behind Tom. "My crew are of no concern of yours and if you're here to poke and prod us with your inspections then I'm sorry to disappoint you, we're way out of your system now, you know that as well as I." Kathryn spoke with a mixture of anger and courage sounding in her voice. "So much for protocols." The helmsman commented sharply. Kathryn looked down at the helm and spoke just as sharp as he did. "There is a time and a place to execute certain protocols Mister Paris and for the Devore this certain protocol they have regarding searching ships is only liable in there space only." Chakotay watching the Captain tell Tom the way it is and out of the corner of his eye, saw Kashyk smirk at this so once more decided to come to his friends rescue. "So Mister Kashyk, are you going to tell us what you're doing here?" Off

Kashyk dropped his smirk and he began to speak. "Captain Janeway, crew of the Voyager. I appeal to you. I request asylum. I'm not here to impound Voyager. I'm here to get away from my people once and for all. I can't stay with them. Voyager is my only hope." Kathryn turned her head and revealed a smile to her crew, she slowly began shaking her head, as she turned back round, the smile only faded ever so slightly but she resumed the motion of her head. "Kashyk. Pull the other one; it's got bells on it." Kashyk's face turned to that of confusion, Commander Tuvok, Voyager's Chief of Security allowed his eyebrows to rise and asked curiously. "Bells Captain?"

"I'm a little confused myself Captain Janeway, I do not see the relevance that belss have in this conversation." Kashyk spoke inquisitively. Kathryn noticed Tom's head bob up and down; she assumed he was sniggering at the situation. She then looked back up at Kashyk on the main viewer. "It's an old Earth saying, meaning you've already tried that one, meaning it's old, so in other words try a different technique and see if you can get away with that." _What game was he playing? A bit of a fools tactics, playing the same cards twice, did he think they all had memory loss or something? _Janeway thought but was soon interrupted by none other than Kashyk. "I assure you Captain my asking for an asylum is genuine."

"That's my point. That's exactly what you told me before and look where that got us?" Kathryn spoke, getting a little harsher each time she did so, she was between thoughts. It was Starfleet's rules to help others when they needed it, right? But having been deceived once before, would it be wise to assist no matter what may have transpired with Kashyk? "Please Captain, may we speak alone in your Ready Room." The alien asked politely. The Captain turning to sarcasm asked "I'm assuming all your plots and schemes haven't made you forget the way there?" in return.

Minutes had passed when Kashyk had walked over the threshold from the bridge full of people into the quiet, cosy Ready Room. Whilst stood at her replicator Kathryn brushed her hair gently with her hand to behind her ear. There was then a strange sound come from the replicator, the Captain turned on her heel to reveal that the noise was none other than that of a Coffee cup materializing. She sipped at her favourite substance as she slowly made her way to her desk, expecting Kashyk to say something, to be as forthcoming as he had been the last time the Voyager had come across the Devore. In the hand where she held her Coffee cup she held it close to her, with the other hand she held it out to the side of her and in her usual fashion began to speak with her hands. "I'm not getting any younger whilst I wait for you to tell me what you want."

"I know this is hard for you to accept but I am defecting, I can't stay with my people, believe me this is not a blast from the past, come out with as many strange sayings about bells as you like but if you force me on my way you will most likely be condemning me to death. You will be an accessory to murder, or you will be after I tell you why." As he spoke Kashyk firmly placed his hands on the Captain's desk, as he spoke Kathryn could tell he was anxious but was it really because of what he was saying? Or did he once again have an ulterior motive? "I've got a feeling I'm going to regret asking you to do this but I'll take that risk. Tell me, what happened? What is going on?" Kathryn asked hoping that her suspicions didn't reveal themselves through her voice.

"Kathryn you need to understand…" At this Kathryn raised her hand quickly and hurriedly interrupted the Inspectors flow. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis here."

"Captain, don't be like this, I beg it of you, what we had those months ago was something special, I was a fool to throw it away." Kashyk insisted.

"Oh I see so am I right in assuming that you're really here for personal reasons?" Kathryn asked with a little shakiness trailing off in her voice. Kashyk leaned in closer to the Captain as he still had his hands rested on her desk. "Captain, I need your help and you could say that yes I am here for personal reasons." He went on to explain, the Captain listened to what he had to say to her, she wanted to make him somewhat suffer for what he did last time, she'd already done that but by suffering she meant she wanted him down on his hands and knees begging If that's what it took. "Kashyk, we just seem to be going around in circles, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to send you back to your ship and resume my course to the Alpha Quadrant?" The fine woman of a Captain asked harshly. "The Alpha Quadrant, yes that's a good idea, take me with you. I could be an asset to your crew." The eagerness sounded in his voice, this wasn't the guy Kathryn knew, he was keeping something back. He'd come to Voyager requesting asylum and every time she got close or what she thought was close to him opening up he'd twist her words. "You've got ten seconds before I have Tuvok come in here and drag you to the Shuttle Bay…What have you done? I won't ask you again." At these stern words Kashyk pulled himself upright and allowed a deep sigh, he then walked up the steps leading to the windows. "You said something about being condemned to death?" Kathryn had take the risk in going down this path, doubting whether he was speaking the truth when he said this _but what if he wasn't? _She continued to think. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
